Os gêmeos Weasleys na Oktoberfest One Short
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: O que acontece quando os gêmeos acidentalmente aparecem na maior festa de bebidas do mundo trouxa?
1. Chapter 1

**Os gêmeos Weasleys na Oktoberfest.**

O sol estava começando a florescer quando dois altos estalos foram ouvidos em uma colina, dois homens de cabelos vermelhos como chamas encaram um ao outro então um deles fala.

-Eu sabia que iríamos nos perder de novo Fred... Por Merlin você não aprendeu a ler um mapa? –Jorge fala ao olhar para todos os lados.

Os gêmeos tiveram a idéia de visitar Carlinhos na reserva de dragões para achar alguns possíveis ingredientes para suas brincadeiras, mas Fred queria testar sua aparatação a longa distancia levando alguém como Harry e agora eles não tinham idéia de onde estavam.

-Mas você disse que o mapa estava do lado certo –Fred fala emburrado e aponta para uma placa –Mas pelo menos podemos descobrir onde estamos –Jorge bufa e fala.

-Você sabe ler aquela placa? –Fred eleva uma sobrancelha para o irmão.

-Você se esqueceu do feitiço tradutor que Hermione nos ensinou? –o irmão do garoto cora e com um movimento de varinha as letras de reorganizam para eles entenderem.

-Bem vindo a Munique –Jorge se vira para o irmão –Como no nome de Merlin acabamos na Alemanha? –Fred dá de ombros e fala.

-Pelo menos ainda estamos na Europa não? Poderia ser pior se fossemos parar na América –Jorge estava para deixar a raiva contra o irmão sair quando eles notam inúmeras faixas na cidade e alguns pessoas fantasiadas.

-O que será que esta acontecendo lá? –Fred encara as faixas e murmura algo e as faixas se reorganizam rapidamente antes de voltar a sua forma normal.

-Bem vindos a Oktoberfest... O que será que é isso? –Jorge parecia ficar com um sorriso ainda maior e fala.

-Eu acho que ouvi o Lino me contar sobre isso... Acho que nossa família não vai se importar se ficarmos um dia ou dois –Fred encara o irmão sem entender e logo eles vão para uma pousada ali perto.

No dia seguinte na Toca.

-Harry, querido, eu sei que isso pode ser um incomodo para perguntar... Mas estou preocupada com os gêmeos, eles falaram que visitariam Carlinhos e ainda não apareceram na reserva... Você poderia tentar saber onde eles estão? –Harry sorri para a mãe postiça e com um movimento de varinha um mapa aparece na mesa da cozinha e Harry começa a murmurar um feitiço, a varinha voa de sua mão e começa a circular o mapa até parar no ponto.

-O que os gêmeos estão fazendo no sul da Alemanha... Especificamente em Munique? –Hermione sorri de uma forma meio envergonhada e fala.

-Acho que sei o que eles estão fazendo –todos se viram para ela que bufa e fala –E tempo para a Oktoberfest... Uma festa animada que acontece em Munique nessa época, as pessoas bebem, se divertem... Fazem de tudo –ela encara a mesa como se não quisesse falar mais nada, mas Rony logo pergunta.

-E como você saberia disso Mione? –a morena cora ainda mais e murmura algo como o pai dela e um concurso de bebidas que a fez realmente querer ter a memória apagada do dia.

-Opa... Será que vamos ter que ir... Resgatar, os gêmeos? –Samantha pergunta com uma piscada para Hellen que fica com um sorriso ainda maior e com um estalar de dedos ela e as meninas ficam com roupas da festa.

-Hellen –Hermione fala horrorizada ao ver o equipamento um tanto decotado nela e com um estalar de dedos ela volta a roupa normal, Harry ainda encarava Gina que tinha os cabelos presos em duas tranças e tinha um sorriso inocente para ele.

-Ei Potter, pára de babar em cima da minha irmã –Harry parecia sair de um transe e se vira para o ruivo.

-Fala isso por que a minha irmãzinha mudou muito rápido para você ficar hipnotizado não e? –Rony apenas cabeceia com um sorriso, logo os dois se levantam e vão para a lareira onde eles chamam Neville e Draco –Temos uma missão –os dois encaram Harry com os olhos largos ao qual o moreno ri –Não dessa natureza, os gêmeos foram parar em Munique no maior festival de bebidas e temos que ir recuperar eles antes que causem problemas –Draco encara o amigo antes de rir.

-Você esta falando dos gêmeos Weasleys, eles podem causar dano até mesmo acordando... Quanto tempo eles estão lá? –Harry parecia então perceber as confusões que os gêmeos causariam e geme.

-Eles foram ontem de manhã –todos pareciam estremecer antes de sumir em um flash de luz.

-Por que estamos aqui paradas? –Gina pergunta antes de estalar os dedos e elas ficarem novamente com o figurino da festa e ela sorri ao ver Hermione tentar transfigurar a roupa de volta –Temos que parecer típicas da região Mione –e sem deixar a morena falar nada, ela segura o braço das meninas e some em um flash de luz.

-Eu só tinha perguntado para saber onde eles estavam –Molly fala para a cozinha vazia, ela não imaginava que os filhos adotivos e os próprios sumissem assim para caçar os gêmeos.

Os marotos e as marotas aparecem próximos da colina onde os gêmeos tinham aparatado e começam a caminhar para o centro da cidade onde se ouvia a festa ainda correndo solto.

-Onde devemos procurar? –Harry pergunta para os amigos, mas estes pareciam absorvidos na atmosfera da festa do que preocupados em achar os gêmeos, ele então lança rapidamente um feitiço em sua mente e se aproxima de um homem.

-"Perdão senhor, mas eu gostaria de saber se você viu meus amigos" –o homem se vira para Harry e fala com um sorriso.

-"Não seria dois ingleses de cabelo vermelhos que amam uma brincadeira não? –Harry cabeceia e o homem conta o que tinha acontecido.

-Temos que ir na delegacia –Harry fala em inglês com um suspiro, ele se vira para Gina que tinha os olhos largos –Ao que parece os gêmeos beberam além da conta, acharam que seria bom mostrar os talentos deles no festival... Mas é claro assim que eles viram que não estavam fazendo sucesso decidiram que poderiam pelo menos animar a noite das mulheres e começaram a fazer um strip tease em pleno palco, o apresentador tentou falar para eles que não era um show assim, embora muitas mulheres gritaram que queriam mais –Harry treme a cabeça enquanto as meninas pareciam sufocar com risos –Mas e claro que eles não deixariam o palco até apresentação deles, eles ainda me fizeram o favor de jogar a roupa para a platéia que achou que deveria guardar como brinde e agora eles estão presos por atentado ao pudor e estão apenas de cueca nas celas –Gina parecia ficar com um olhar estranho e então ela some e volta carregando uma maquina fotográfica.

-O que foi? Acharam que eu perderia esta chance? Os gêmeos são difíceis de pegar em uma chantagem –todos os marotos sorriem e caminham para a delegacia.

Meia hora depois os adolescentes entraram rindo na cozinha da Toca com os gêmeos completamente amuados e um tanto envergonhados, Molly correu até os filhos e os abraçou fortemente.

-Meu doce Merlin... Eu estive tão preocupada com vocês –Os marotos ainda riam enquanto os gêmeos tentavam se desvencilhar da mãe.

-Queremos aquele filme Gina –Jorge fala com uma carranca para a irmãzinha que se esconde atrás de Harry.

-Nem pensar meu querido maninho... Esta vai para a galeria dos marotos –Fred fica carrancudo e fala.

-Isso e injusto... Vocês nos pegaram em uma situação desprevenida –Harry sorri e fala.

-Ninguém mandou você se embebedar com uma bebida trouxa e fazer o que fez –Nisso o Flu acende e a cabeça de Carlinhos aparece e fala.

-Ei Pessoal, vocês viram os gêmeos? Eles disseram que viriam me visitar e não apareceram... –Os gêmeos logo aparatam para os seus quartos e trancam a porta, todos soltam fortes gargalhadas ao que Molly e Carlinhos ficam sem entender nada.

Aquela foto ainda traria muitas risadas e a história da primeira Oktoberfest dos gêmeos Weasleys sempre seria contadas nas reuniões familiares em todos os anos até que Harry teve a idéia de os levar para Las Vegas.

**Homenagem:  
>Esta one short vai especialmente para uma amiga que adoro por demais..rs<strong>

**Minha amiga Nitsu..**

**te adoro lindinha..rs**

**e espero que ninguém fique com ciumes..rsrs**


	2. Parte II

**Os Gêmeos Weasleys na Oktoberfest Parte II.**

**Ponto de vista Fred.**

Meu irmão estava irritado comigo quando aparatei para a Alemanha ao invés da Romênia, mas eu sei que ele esta tão animado quanto eu nesse festival trouxa.

O lugar era realmente divertido, muitos sons, bebidas e mulheres, uma melhor do que a outra, sem falar naqueles vestidinhos decotados que parecia nos fascinar.

Tem dias que amo ser inglês.

Jorge me arrastou para uma competição que eu não estava certo do que era, as letras estavam todas bagunçadas e eu não conseguia usar o feitiço tradutor da Hermione direito.

-O que é esta competição Jorge? -meu irmão sorriu para mim e me mostrou uma especie de taça estranha que parecia ter mais de unm metro de comprimento.

-Quem bebe mais rapido -ele se une a fileira de homens que pareciam já bebados e me perguntei se era uma boa.

Meia hora depois eu sabia que...

AQUELA ERA A MELHOR FESTA DO MUNDO.

Eu estava bebendo adoidado enquanto meu irmão parecia paquerar com duas meninas e uma terceira que já tinha metido um tapa na cara dele, mas que parecia estar amolecendo com a sutileza do meu irmão.

-Fred! Fred! Tem um show de talentos aqui... -Meu irmão apareceu com um sorriso quase maniaco, eu no começo fiquei desconfiado, mas vendo a quantia de pessoas subindo no palco eu não consegui resistir, eu tinha que participar.

O que eu tinha na cabeça?

**Ponto de vista Jorge.**

No começo eu estava irritado com meu irmão por não ler um mapa corretamente, mas aquele com certeza era um dos melhores enganos que fizemos.

Até melhor do que aquele engano da nossa própria cerveja amanteigada com um pouco mais de alcool a mais que tentamos no nosso sétimo ano.

Qualquer lugar que olhavamos tinha mulheres lindas com aqueles decotes e bebidas que não parava mais.

Um homem chamado Hunter que entendia um pouco de inglês me explicava um pouco sobre a festa e eu me divertia ao ver Fred entrando em cada furada que eu aprendia com meu amigo alemão.

-Focê nom vai tentarrr o show de talentosss? -Hunter me perguntou ao que eu encarava a fila que ia para o palco.

-O que tem este show de talentos? -Hunter bebeu mais um gole de cerveja e soltou uma gargalhada.

-Todos podemos apresentarrr um talento... -Ele tomou mais um gole e eu sorri ao ver Fred com uma das meninas que meteu um tapa na minha cara, talves um pouco de diversão para nos lembrar desse festival?

-Fred! Fred! Tem um show de talentos aqui... -Eu com certeza parecia um maniaco quando falei, mas eu sabia que ele não ia resistir ao show.

Ele me encarou por um longo tempo antes de falar.

-Uma dulpa? -Eu no começo vacilei, mas vendo os olhos dele brilhando eu sabia que não poderia recuar sem dizer que era um covarde.

Sem problemas.

Eu adoro um desafio.

O que eu tinha na cabeça?

**Ponto de vista de terceiro.**

Fred e Jorge esperaram pelo menos vinte minutos antes de subirem no palco, muitas mulheres começaram a bater palmas ao que os dois se encararam com um sorriso e começaram a dançar ao som da música.

As mulheres pareciam gostar da dança sensual que eles faziam, mas os homens logo começaram a reclamar e a mandar xingamentos em alemão ao que os dois nem pareciam se importar, então Fred em um momento ousado se aproxima do apresentador e rouba o microfone dele.

-BOA TARDE MUNIQUE... AQUI VAI UM SHOW DOS IRMÃOS WEASLEYS... -Jorge no começo encarou o irmão sem entender, mas então Fred arranca a camisa e vai para a frente do palco ao que as meninas começam a gritar mais.

-Aquele louco... -Jorge murmura para si mesmo, mas então o sorriso aumenta ao ver as mulheres quase pulando no palco e algumas delas eram as mesmas que tinham o rejeitado.

Sem pensar duas vezes ele começa a jogar a camisa para as meninas e sorri de forma maliciosa.

Era um dia de festa.

-Parece que estamos animando a festa não? -Fred fala com um sorriso mau ao que metade dos homens pareciam gritar, Jorge vê seu amigo Hunter rindo com alguns amigos e as mulheres pareciam gritar que queriam mais e mais, principalmente uma velha senhora que tinha os olhos fixos nas calças dos gêmeos.

-Nunca me diverti tanto... -Jorge concorda com o irmão e logo eles retiram as calças e as mulheres pareciam ir a loucura e a velha na frente parecia gritar ainda mais do que as meninas ao seu lado.

**Ponto de vista de Fred.**

Eu sabia que não deveria de ter bebido tanto, eu sentia uma enxaqueca monstro e não sabia onde estava, apenas que estava apenas de cueca e dormindo em um lugar duro.

Eu tento abrir os olhos, mas a claridade era muito forte e só sabia que Jorge estava comigo quando ouvi o gemido dele ao meu lado.

-Eu nunca mais bebo... -Eu ouço ele dizer e solto uma risada.

-Então não voltamos ano que vem aqui? -Eu poderia sentir o sorriso do meu irmão e ele fala.

-Claro que voltaremos... E ainda vamos trazer o Roniquinho conosco... Se bem que a Hermione teria nos matado em deixar o ruivinho dela com aquelas mulheres... -De repente eu ouço um som de maquina fotografica e abro meus olhos rapidamente.

Parecia ser muita informação ao mesmo tempo, Jorge do meu lado em uma posição nada agradavel, os marotos do outro lado de uma cela com sorrisos enormes e minha queria irmãzinha com a máquina fotografica com o sorriso que dizia claramente, chantagem.

-Estamos ferrados... -Jorge solta um gemido ao ver Gina com a câmera e fala.

-Podemos doar a nossa loja em troca do filme? -Eu apenas tremo a minha cabeça.

**Ponto de vista de Jorge.**

Eu sabia que minha irmã era diabolica, mas aquela era a coisa mais maligna que ela tinha feito.

Tirar fotos da gente em situação tão comprometedora?

Tudo bem que tentamos tirar fotos dela com o Harry, mas isso era diferente.

Estavamos presos.

E sem chances de conseguir uma roupa.

Fred me encarava com um olhar acusador, talvez eu tivesse um pouco de culpa, mas não tinha sido a minha ideia de fazer um striptease na frente de um festival alemão inteiro.

Mais fotos e uma enxaqueca de matar, fomos liberados, eu vi Hunter no outro lado da rua em uma loja de roupas e ele parecia rir da nossa situação, entramos em sua loja e ele vende algumas roupas para a gente e os marotos ainda riam da gente.

Se Harry não fosse um bruxo poderoso eu juro que minha irmã pagaria por causa daquelas fotos.

Chegamos em casa e a humilhação foi demais, nossa mãe nos abraçando emocionada enquanto os marotos riam e então Carlinhos aparece no flú perguntando da gente, eu encarei Fred e sem dizer uma palavra a gente aparatou para o nosso quarto e trancamos o quarto fortemente.

-Evitamos a Alemanha por um tempo? -Eu pergunto para Fred que sorri ainda mais para mim.

-Até o ano que vem, acho que eles vão se esquecer da gente... -Eu só poderia esperar, pois a ultima coisa que eu me lembro era que a minha calça tinha ido parar nas mãos daquela velhinha da primeira fila.


End file.
